


将军与侍从官 第四章

by Morikimi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/Morikimi





	将军与侍从官 第四章

萨沙醒来的时候天已是大亮，他迷迷糊糊地打了个呵欠，裹了被子侧个身准备继续睡，却突然猛地睁开眼睛，想起自己已经错过了陪同将军共进早餐的时间。

想到这里的他再也顾不得贪睡，赶紧慌慌张张下床，却发现自己下身一丝不挂，正当他撅着屁股翻箱倒柜找裤子的时候卧室的门被轻轻敲响了，青年胡乱围了条毯子起身开门，原来是克莱德。

管家手里拖着一份托盘，环视了一圈四周后目光落到他的身上，忍不住挑了挑眉毛。

“可否？”

萨沙连忙侧过身子让他进来。

“将军叫我吩咐你，今天可以不用陪同用餐。”

克莱德走进卧室，将托盘放在床边的小桌上，又从夹衣里取出一个小瓶，摆在旁边。

“这是我从沃伦医生那里拿来的药剂，有镇痛消肿的作用。”

“萨沙哥哥！”

然而还未等青年答话，卧室里就冲进了两个欢快的身影，正是将军的两个孩子，大女儿娜塔莉亚和小女儿奥尔加。

“萨沙哥哥！我们好想你！”

俩姑娘跑进来一人给了他一个拥抱，差点把他围在身上的毯子给扯下来。自从他随将军远征以来已有半年多的时间没有与她们见面，此时她们都长高了不少，只有在见到他的时候还跟小时候一样亲昵。虽然都是将军的女儿，两姑娘的样貌却是天差地别：大女儿娜塔莉亚长得像父亲般英气，小女儿奥尔加则继承了母亲温柔的眉眼。

“萨沙哥哥！我们刚在学校里学了新的歌，唱给你听好不好？”

然而还没等萨沙说话，两个姑娘就在他面前摆好姿势唱了起来。

“圣彼得堡纯金打造的夕阳，野蔷薇在秋日的田野上绽放，年轻的将士远离家乡，去寻找祖国的希望......”

“铁翅白鸽带来北国的风霜，莫斯科上空国旗飘扬，无数的青年牺牲在了战场，他们的鲜血将国旗染地滚烫......”

“...... ......”

她们唱的正是1812年卫国战争时期流传的歌谣，歌里赞颂了青年近卫军的勇敢，是当时几乎每个儿童都会唱的歌。

“娜塔莉亚。”

正当她们唱到高潮的时候，将军已来到了门口，看着被自己两个女儿团团围住的青年，忍不住唤了一声。

“爸爸！”

两个姑娘回过头，又一拥而上凑到了马图林的身边，男人摸了摸大女儿的头发，俯身将小女儿抱了起来。将军虽然对外十分严厉，对自己的两个女儿却十分宠爱。

“萨沙需要休息，你们别吵他了。”

“为什么需要休息？他生病了吗？”

大女儿娜塔莉亚仰起脸看向父亲，然而马图林没有说话，只是把小女儿放了下来，拍了拍她的后脑。

“跟克莱德下去吧，爸爸跟萨沙有话要说。”

...... ......

等两个丫头吵吵闹闹地下去后，马图林挨着床头坐了下来，伸手抚上的他的额发，揉了几下，和蔼地问他。

“还疼么？”

听了将军的话，青年不由把手背到后面蹭了蹭。

“好一些了......”

然而还没等他把手抽回就突然被揽进了怀里，青年发出一声小小的惊呼，条件反射般用双手搂住了将军的脖子。

“将......”

“穿的这是什么东西......”

他先是听到将军的嗔怪，接着感到毛毯被解了下来，一只大手按在了自己昨晚被揍地很惨的屁股上，来回抚摸了几下。

马图林用手掌轻轻摩挲他屁股上的肿痕和淤伤，检查他的伤势：虽然淤青肿胀地厉害，但并没有破皮，只要按时敷药和注意坐卧，几日便能恢复。

“你的裤子昨晚给你自己丢在椅子上了，快去拿来穿好。”

查看完后马图林便放开了他，得到指示的青年跑回书房，果然在将军的椅子上找到了自己皱皱巴巴的军裤，直接在椅子边上穿了起来。他的屁股还没有消肿，平时宽宽松松的军裤此时穿着显得紧梆梆的，等他穿好裤子回来时，看到将军已不知何时拿来了几本书，见他过来便朝他样了样。

“这倒是提醒了我，该督促你学些东西了。”

“呃......”

萨沙挠了挠头发，总感觉不是什么好事儿。

他出生贫苦家庭，从小没有读过书，直到后来跟了将军才开始识字，到目前也只能做到会写会念，至于天文历史方面的知识则基本一片空白。因为眼下已停战，且进入了冬天，无论是对外还是对内都不会再有什么战事，为了不让他白白荒废这几个月的时间，马图林给他拿来了中级数学和初级地理一点点地教他。书籍原本是给大小姐娜塔莉亚准备的，可她目前在女子学校也只刚念完低年级，想要用到这些书估计也得数年之后了，就先用来给青年打发时间。

只可惜他萨沙是个除了脸蛋好看点就基本一无是处的家伙，他既没有什么太大的天赋，也并非聪明过人，更缺乏诸如勤奋刻苦之类的美德，两个月的学习下来也只成效一般勉强合格，好在将军熟知他的性子，大多数时候选择了睁一只眼闭一只眼，并未多加苛责。

这段时间里马图林家亲子之间的感情也得到了很好的维系，两个姑娘可以每周从女子学校回来一趟，与父亲一起共度周末，这两天里马图林不是带她们出去骑马就是带她们去城里逛街，连带着萨沙也有了假期，可以跟着一起出去玩儿。

这天中午休憩过后，马图林正坐在书桌前看一份简报，不知过了多久，他将简报翻过一页，抬眼看向不远处的青年。

“还没算完？”

“唔......”

坐在桌子侧边的青年一脸苦大仇深地盯着面前的册子，上面那道看起来简简单单的几何题可他刚起了个头就写不下去了，此时正愁眉苦脸地咬着笔尾巴上的毛，好好一支鹅毛笔都快给他咬秃了。

“别咬了，这已经是你这个月弄坏我的第三支笔了。”

然而闻声青年却朝他抬起头来。

“将军，为什么一定要我学这些东西啊，平时又用不着......”

“叫你学你就学，哪来这么多借口？屁股又痒了？”

“嗯......”

青年发出一阵不乐意的哼哼，撅嘴耷眉地盯回册子，忍不住又咬起了笔尾，突然想起将军不许他这么做，又从嘴里拔了出来。

马图林看着他这副怂样，忍不住重重叹了口气，放下简报起身来到他身边，抽过他手中的笔，又从边上取来一把短尺，俯身算给他看。

“......看好了，从这里做一道辅助线，设一个交点，利用图形相似的原理得出第一个未知数......”

“...... ......”

随着将军的一步步解释，青年终于露出恍然大悟的神情。

“这下懂了没有？”

完完整整地把题目给他解了一遍，将军放下笔问。

“懂了！”

青年狠狠点头，答地斩钉截铁。

“下次再遇到还会不会做？”

“会了会了会了！”

“...... ......”

马图林好气又好笑地看着他那副毛毛躁躁的样子，忍不住屈起手指敲了下他的脑门。

“你呀，心思早就飞了吧。”

说完看了眼墙上的挂钟，把笔放回笔筒。

“不早了，收拾收拾跟我一起去赴宴吧。”

“今天是周五，娜塔莉亚她们到家了吗？”

马图林在镜前拉了拉领口，微微侧脸看向身后的人。

“刚到家，将军。”

男子正服侍他穿衣，闻声走到他面前，开始为他整理前胸的穗带。

马图林点了点头，看着镜子继续问。

“跟她们说我今晚不能陪她们吃晚饭了。”

“好的将军。”

克莱德一边将穗带挂好一边说。

“另外，我已经将密函按您的嘱咐一一寄给指定人选了。”

“好。”

将军正在整理袖口，听到这里不禁露出一个笑意，男子从旁边的抽屉里捧出勋章盒，俯身准备帮他别进胸襟。

“上次叫你去办事完成了吗？”

然而听到这里黑发男子捏着勋章的手陡然一震，原本行云流水的操作也微微一滞。

“……抱歉将军，还没有。”

马图林微微阖眼，低下了声音。

“要加紧了啊。”

管家不再搭话，这时他已经帮他穿戴完毕，便站在一旁，像是有些犹豫般徘徊良久才犹疑地说出口。

“……将军，我不确定您今晚此行是否安全……”

“放心。”

将军抬起头望向镜子里的自己，他那向来坚毅的双眼低垂了下来，隐隐有某种不可名状而危险的暗影缓缓蔓延上他的瞳孔。

“一切都将按计划进行。”

“对了，萨沙那边准备地怎么样了？”

忙完这一切后，将军像是突然想起什么一般问。

然而听了这话，管家向来从容的脸上露出一丝难色。

“这个，您最好去看一下......”

“哎呀我的大小姐，求你们放了我吧，我还有事儿呢！”

当马图林来到侧卧的时候看到萨沙已经被包围住了，他那两个闺女正一个扯着他的胳膊要跟他讲学校里发生的事情，一个抱着他的腿要拉他去看新学的舞蹈，捣乱捣地不亦乐乎。

“将军......”

看到将军过来，青年连忙朝他投去求助的目光，将军看都不看他一眼，他径直走到两个女儿身边，半跪下来，伸手摸了摸她俩的脸蛋。

“有什么事情回来再说，萨沙现还有事情要做，你们俩先下去，好不好？”

...... ......

在父亲的督促下两个小姑娘又不情愿地折腾了半天，最后才终于恋恋不舍地跟着管家下去了。待他们全部退出房间后，男人抬头忍不住皱起眉头看着面前连扣子都没扣全的家伙。

“离宴会开场还有两个小时，你至少得让自己看起来不那么邋遢一点。”

“将军———”

青年委屈地叫了一声，马图林抬手示意他住口，不由分说走到他身边，将他拉到了镜子旁。

“这么大个人连衣服都穿不好———抬头。”

马图林命令道，青年照做了，将军抬手娴熟地帮他系好领巾，妥帖地压进他的外套里，又把他胸襟上的勋章别正。

“胳膊。”

青年抬起手臂，男人将他身侧的褶皱捋平，穗带挂好，然后取来挂在镜子上的腰带，用正确的方法给他系上，一切料理好后马图林退后两步，满意地看到眼前这个家伙至少表面上看起来像一个合格的军人了。萨沙也看向镜子里的自己，深蓝的军礼服很衬他的气质，而金色的腰带也让整体色调愈加庄严。

“下次我希望你能自己做好这些，现在快给我跟上。”

丢下这一句，马图林便朝门外走去。 

“近期就不要去城里了。”

天色已入黄昏，马车在乡间小路上颠簸，与他面对坐在车里，马图林用手杖敲了敲车顶，随后又放了下来。

“怎么了？”

萨沙正掀开窗帘一角看着外面的景色，闻声回过头来。

“城里不安全了，上周十二月党人又煽动当地民众举行了几次小规模的暴动，据说差点侵占了警署。”

萨沙看着他，眨了眨眼睛。

“哦......”

“最近的政局很不稳定，近卫军和贵族里依然有叛党余孽，临近的几座城市都进入了戒严状态。”

看他一副懵懂的样子，马图林耐心地跟他讲。

“之前你年纪小，很多事情说了怕你不懂，现在你也不小了，以后关于政治方面的事情我会慢慢跟你说。”

未完待续


End file.
